Heat
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Jiraiya teases an almost desperate Tsunade. Rated for adult content of the smut kind and language.


She wasn't sure how it had come to this. How he'd managed to get her pressed up against this wall, how it was that he was breathing so hotly against her neck. Tsunade didn't really know how any of this had happened. In fact, in this moment, it didn't matter how this had happened.

At this very moment the only thing that mattered was his lips against her throat and his fingers finding her breasts beneath her shirt. All that mattered was the he not stop the slow press of his thigh against her through the pants she was wearing, how he was letting her grind slowly down against him.

She was so hot she wasn't even sure how much more she'd be able to breathe. So hot that it was hard to concentrate on the fact that this was her office. That anyone could walk in at this moment. Shizune or Naruto or Sakura or-- or any manner of people.

Just as long as he didn't stop touching her-- she let out a soft whimper when his teeth found that sensitive spot where her throat and shoulder met and she was pressing down more insistently against his thigh and it felt so good and why had she waited so long to enjoy those fingers as they slid inside of his top and found the soft skin of one breast and the hardened flesh of one nipple that he caught between his index and middle finger, eliciting a gasp and her head tilted back and she really couldn't think of a logical reason why she'd not done this sooner.

She'd known that he'd wanted her for as long as they'd known each other. Knew that he dreamed about this, her breasts in his hand and his lips sucking and biting and marking her just ithere/i, exposing her to his lips and his thigh was pressing back up against her now and she knew how hot she must be, even through her pants and she didn't care. She usually did, and she'd not even had anything to drink today but found that she was still unable to deny him, to stop any of this because it just felt so good.

"A-ah... Jiraiya--" she panted, letting his lips slide lower down her collar as he tugged open her top, freeing her breasts to the cool summer air, his lips sliding ever lower, dragging gently against first one breast and then the other.

She could feel them slide up into a smile or a smirk, she couldn't tell which and for a moment the image of Orochimaru flashed in her mind. Shaking it off, she arched into his touch and her eyes slid closed, his lips finally closing around a nipple and his tongue was sliding against her nipple, teasing it lightly and sending small waves of pleasure and arousal through her and she could feel those fingers again, but now they were sliding beneath the band of her pants, over the thin fabric of her panties and teasing her lightly through them.

He was teasing her and her lips were parted, mouth hanging open slightly as she tried to press down on the fingers, desperate to feel those fingers deep inside of her. Wanting to feel those fingers sliding against her, making her wet and desperate and wanting, even more than she already was.

She wanted him so much she couldn't feel anything else.

"Princess...." he murmured against her breast, still grinning as his lips moved to the other, teasing that nipple slowly as well.

It was hard to control the slight movement of her hips and he was still teasing her over the top of those panties and she didn't know why those fingers weren't inside of her. She didn't understand why he wasn't as desperate or hot as she was and her thoughts lingered momentarily on the idea that maybe he'd drugged her. Done to her what she'd once done to him.

It didn't matter if he had, because she couldn't do anything but feel right now. Her usual strength barely seemed to matter and she was letting out soft mewls, waiting to feel something happen.

The fingers paused and she opened her eyes, looking down to the light haired man resting against her breasts, tongue still teasing an already hardened nipple.

"Ask for it, Princess..." he said slowly, and she felt her cheeks warm, almost that same familiar drunken warmth that she'd gotten accustomed to.

It had obviously been too long since she'd last experienced this. This feeling of lust and hunger and want.

Too long, way too long.

Shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip to hold back the pleas that had rushed to her lips, wanting to beg for whatever he could give her, and she was still rocking against him.

Didn't want to ask, though. Didn't want to look too weak. She was the Hokage, after all. Even if she was standing here, wide open and more than willing for him.

One finger slid within the hem of the panties and she shivered a little, one hand lifting to thread through his hair. "Please..." she said slowly, licking her lips. "Please... please..."

It stopped being a problem that she was begging him for something that she wasn't even used to having. It stopped being a problem that she couldn't even form a properly coherent thought.

Nothing was problematic in this moment.

Panting hard, she felt one finger slide inside of her, pressing deep and filling her but not enough, not nearly enough, though it felt so good, so good, and she thought maybe she'd stopped breathing for a moment because it seemed as though she'd been waiting for too long for this, and his tongue was still working at her nipples, making her feel so hot, exciting that same desperate arousal that she'd been feeling for the last fifteen minutes, intensifying with each movement.

A second finger joined the first and she could feel them pressing inside of her as his thumb slid beneath the wet fabric, sliding lightly against her, a gasping sound falling from her as an almost electric current rushed through her, pleasure heating her. She could feel it, could hear the soft sounds of his fingers in her and she couldn't even find the decency to be embarrassed for it and so she just let those sounds happen, falling from her lips and from where his fingers were pressed inside of her.

She let her legs fall open wide as she stared down at him, tugging his hair a little to make him look up at her. "Please..." she whispered again. "Jiraiya, please... please.. don't make me-- don't make me... without you inside of me."

It was humiliating, she was sure, to be asking something like that of so close a friend and there was a line that was being crossed in this moment but she couldn't find it. Couldn't find that line because everything, right now... everything was just the way she thought it was supposed to be. It didn't matter that they'd never done this before or that they weren't meant to do this, it was just so hot and so good and it was too difficult to even have a thought and she knew that there was a possibility that tomorrow would be the day that that line found her and covered her and soaked her in her regret and she didn't care. Didn't care that for both of them it was always going to be about Orochimaru. About his life and his death and everything that he'd done to them. It didn't matter. Orochimaru didn't matter.

Nothing mattered. Just this. Just ihim/i. Just Jiraiya.

"Tsunade..." his breath was heavier now and she could hear that arousal thick and desperate in his voice as it had been in hers and somehow that made it better and when he moved she could feel that hardness pressed against her thigh and it forced her to groan softly again.

Then his fingers were pulling out and away from her and she whimpered a little at the loss, but it was all right, it was okay because he was pulling her pants off and she kicked them away and now all that was there was that heavy cloak and her open shirt and it was still okay, they kept her warm and his pants were coming off and she couldn't really see him, but she could feel him as he lifted her a little against the wall and Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling that hot hardness of his length against her and it was good, it was so good and he wasn't even inside of her yet, but she knew he would be and it was so perfect...

"N-now..." she said, her voice pleading with him once more. "Please..."

And he was so good, so kind and he was sliding inside of her, giving her what she'd needed for so long now and she wrapped her arms around his neck as her head fell back and she let herself feel nothing but the sheer pleasure of it, even as he sank deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her in a way that she hadn't even realized that she'd needed.

He waited for her a moment until she'd stopped writhing quite so much against him before he began moving, but once he started moving, she was rolling her hips with his and breathing much harder. It was like being a part of something that you'd always wanted to be since you were a child, but you'd never realized it.

It was like coming home.

Moaning loudly, she arched her back against the wall and let him slide as deep as he could inside of her and they were moving together now, his thrusts meeting hers as she panted and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the pleasure of these quick, deep strokes.

She could feel that pleasure burning in her belly and she knew that she was close and he was moving inside of her just right, her lower body just as hot and on fire as the rest of her and she was so close, if he'd only just keep moving like that and she wanted to know what it would feel like to feel him spill inside of her, coat her from the inside out, hot and wet and perfect and she pressed down harder, needing it.

"Almost..." she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut tighter as they moved and her hips were bouncing with the movement of him, her breasts bouncing in time as well and his lips caught hers a little messily as they moved and she let him kiss her hard, his mouth muffling her louder cries as they moved and she was so close so close so close-- and then it happened and it was in a rush of white hot light, a heat that rushed over her faster than she could even imagine and she was coming and tightening around him as her body shook lightly in his arms and she pressed herself as close to him as she could.

"J-Jiraiya..." she whimpered, swallowing hard as that pleasure rolled over her in wave after wave of perfection and she could feel him, throbbing and moving inside of her still, so hot and so good and then he was pushing in harder, one last powerful thrust and he held himself as deep inside of her as he could, spilling hotly and just as she'd imagined inside of her, the heat of it making her gasp, awareness leaving her for a moment.

The next thing she could understand, he was lowering her to the floor and her sandaled feet met the cool linoleum floor and she leaned against the wall, her cheeks warm as she felt the sticky mess against her thighs.

Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at him and he grinned broadly at her.

She remembered then how easily it was to love him when they'd been children, though she returned the smile with a soft glare. She remembered why it all had happened, and she remembered how perfect the whole thing had been; and she smiled.

Perfect.


End file.
